User talk:Rojixus
Please read this article Calathrinan Empire. This is the article I mean to bring to Creative Sci-Fi when my ban is up (hopefully, very soon). Just determine if it is not plagarizing, and then make your decision. --Catherine 20:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :And also, let's have a proper first contact between my benovelent and peaceful Calathrinan Empire and the agressive Xaronese Empire. One in which we decide on how the contact should be. We should state our weapons, ships, number of planets, government, etc. --Catherine 20:57, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright then Rojixus, I will remove the references to Star Trek and Star Wars. That should make the article acceptable. And anyways, I am dying to edit on the wiki. I promise you, I will not plaguarize, and I will abibe by the rules. --Catherine 21:10, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. I will see you on...I want to say Thursday or "Wenesday" (I might have spelled that wrong). For now, I have projects at Fiction Wiki, here on Imagine Wiki, and at Nationstates.net I am working on that should keep me busy. --Catherine 21:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::And also, can you please look at http://imagine.wikia.com/wiki/Calathrinan_Empire#Astrography. Please tell me how large the Calathrinan Empire is compared to the Xaronese Empire. Please? --Catherine 22:08, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The Calathrinan Empire has 500 million worlds, compared to ONE million worlds of the Xaronese Empire. That means the Calathrinan Empire has 499 times the industrial capablity and military size. --Catherine 22:29, July 11, 2010 (UTC) The Calathrinan Empire's 500 million member worlds are mainly technogically advanced and industralized. However, many of the Empire's colonies are the insignficant outposts. --Catherine 22:50, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I am becoming impatient and twiddling my thumbs. I am just dying for a chance to edit. --Catherine 19:26, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::When does my ban end? --Catherine 03:25, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Which is tommorow! I need to know the hour and minute it ends. I would like that time to be between 10:00 and 1:00 Mountain Time. --Catherine 03:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) And I mean 10:00 AM to 1:00 PM, Mountain Time. --Catherine 03:46, July 15, 2010 (UTC) So what time is that Mountain Time? I think I have waited long enough, exactly one month and before that, several months before my couple edits. Can you cut me some slack? No harm meant. --Catherine 03:49, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes, mastah. You good and merciful, mastah! Ok, Rojixus, I will be working on several other pojects during that day. Anyways, Mountain Time U.S. and Canada, just look it up and convert of your time into mountain time. --Larry Young 03:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I only called you "mastah" to demostrate obidence to you. That means, next time please don't be so rude. --Larry Young 03:59, July 15, 2010 (UTC) i also changed my username to it's proper form, Larry Young. --Larry Young 04:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Anyways, I figured out my ban should be up by 1:42 PM Mountain Time, which is fair. I thank you for cutting me all that slack. Sorry for calling you "mastah". Anyways, I look forward to be working with you again. --Larry Young 18:43, July 15, 2010 (UTC) My ban is now at 22:00. Why? I thought it was 19:00. --Larry Young 19:44, July 15, 2010 (UTC) My ban is up now, but my IP address is still autoblocked. Because of that, despite my ban being up, I cannot edit. Can you look into it. --Larry Young 03:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) It works. Thank you! I am glad to be back. I am going to post my Calathrinan Empire article there. --Larry Young 03:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC)